En el campo
by Foolishgrin
Summary: Kagome, una chica de ciudad, hace un viaje al campo. para estar con su abuela. Que pasar cuando se encuentre con el apuesto campesino?
1. No quiero ir !

Espero que les guste!!!

* * *

-Mama!!!por favor!! no quiero ir!!!-Rogaba la chica de cabellera negra , arrodillada ante su madre

-Kagome, vas a ir por las buenas, o vas a ir por las malas-Le decía su madre que ya estaba comenzado a enojarse.

-Mamá, si quieres hago el aseo de la casa por un mes!! Dejo de comprarme ropa!! Subo mis notas en la escuela, pero por favor no me obligues a ir!!!-Kagome ya no se le ocurría ninguna otra idea para que su madre cambiara de opinión.

-No. Y es mi ultima palabra.

-por favor-le decía aun arrodillada .. Y es mi ultima palabra.

Derrotada, la pelinegra se fue a su habitación, para hacer sus maletas…

Kagome era una chica que desde pequeña era mimada, conseguía todo lo que quería .Y cuando se lo negaban, rara vez salía perdiendo. Siempre se salía con la suya. Si ella quería una polera, un abrigo, zapatos, maquillaje, celular, lo que fuera, su madre o su abuelo se lo importar lo caro que fuera.

En el colegio, era conocida por sus bajas notas y por su superficialidad (no se si existe esa palabra xD).

Siempre estaba a la moda. Siempre bien vestida.

Para ella, era un horror hacer su pieza, lavar la loza, poner la mesa, cualquier tarea hogareña. Eso era para su madre.

Ella era un chica de ciudad.

Y ahora, según ella ,era la persona mas incomprendida en la faz de la tierra. Ah!! Y también la más humillada en la faz de la Tierra, al tener que rogarle a su madre.

-Es inconcebible que me obliguen a ir!!No puedo ir al campo!! Que horror!! Hay insectos!! Y animales!! Y humedad!! Mi pelo va a tener friz!!!!-refunfuñaba cundo hacia su maleta.

-No hay fiestas!! No existe nada en ese luigar!!Lo único que hay son unos estúpidos caballos y vacas!!-seguía refunfuñando…

-No puedo creer que venga a este lugar- Decía Kagome al ver el campo. Para donde se mirara, había pasto, arboles, vacas, caballos, pájaros….

-Porqué? Ahora te gusta el lugar?-Pregunto esperanzada la madre de Kagome

-No!! Estas loca?!..me refiero a que , donde están los centros comerciales!! Las grandes tiendas!! Los cines! Las discoteques! (no se como se escribe) los bancos!! No se porque traje mi tarjeta de crédito!!!- Decía muy enojada.-Este es el lugar mas aburrido que he conocido!!.A puesto que ni siquiera hay electricidad! A lo mejor ni siquiera hay agua!! A lo mejor es como la época feudal!!-

-Kagome, si hay electricidad, si hay agua…-le decía ya un poco enojada su mamá.

-Entonces podre usar mi alisador, secador, ondulador , cargador para celular, mi notebook??'!!

-Para que trajiste estas cosas?? No las necesitas acá. Este lugar es para estar tranquilo, relajado, fuera de la ciudad..-Le decía su ,mama, admirando el paisaje al pasar con el auto.

-Esto es horrible…-Parecía que Kagome ya estaba a punto de Llorar.

-Llegamos!!-Dijo alegremente la madre de Kagome-Vamos, saca tus maletas del auto y ve hacia la casa de tu abuela, que me están llamando por teléfono.

Kagome hizo todo eso sin decir una palabra. Estaba muy furiosa. Quería irse de ese lugar ahora mismo!

Al ir hacia la puerta de la casa, no sabia que hacer, ya que estaba abierta.

-Permiso…..-Decia Kagome al entrar.

Al entrar vio que la casa era muy pequeña. Era solo una pieza grande. Estaba la mesa para comer y un pequeño sofá. Al asomarse por el pasillo, se podía ver que solo habían do habitaciones.

-Es ho-rri-ble.-Dijo horrorizada eso llega su madre

-Kagome se me había olvidado decirte que la abuela esta un poco enferma, asi que el vecino viene a verla de vez en cuando.

-ok-Decía Kagome sin prestarle ninguna atención.

- Te vas a tener que quedar sola. Tu y la abuela. Yo me ire a la ciudad.

-Qué?-Pregunto Kagome incrédula, sin comprender bien las palabras.

-Es que tu abuelo me acaba de llamar diciendo que Sota se ha quebrado la pierna, y como tu abuelo ya esta viejo, no podrá cuidarlo bien..-A estas palabras kagome cada vez se enfurecía mas.

-oh! Inuyasha, que bien que ya hayas llegado.-Le dijo la mama de estaba de espaldas, asi que no lo vio.

-Te presento a Kagome. Kgome , el es inuyasha, el vecino que cuida de tu abuela.

Kagome se dio la vuelta y quedo en shok con lo que vio.

Un muy atractivo hombre. Alto, con el pelo largo y bellos ojos dorados. Sin mencionar su perfecto estado físico.

-hola, soy Inuyasha, y vendré todos los días a ayudar a tu abuela-Se presento inuyasha con una perfecta sonrisa.

"No lo puedo creer….este lugar es el paraíso, me quiero quedara en este lugar por toda la vida!!!" pensaba Kagome, siendo cautivada por esos hermosos ojos dorados.


	2. Horrorizada

Bueno aquí les va otro cap!

* * *

Kagome no lo podía creer. ¡Era hermoso!

Ahora se le habían quitado todas las ganas de irse

Hola Inuyasha, yo soy Kagome. Mucho gusto. – Dijo con una bella sonrisa."Lo voy a conquistar si o si! El va a ser mío!" Decía para sus adentros Kagome.

Bueno, creo que iré a ver a tu abuela en la habitación…- Dijo Inuyasha, yendo hacia la pieza de la anciana

Ok- Kagome se da la vuelta para ver a su madre

Mama..creo que ya debes ir a ver a Sota…si no se te hará muy tarde –Kagome quería que su madre se fuera lo mas rápido posible para estar a solas con Inuyasha. La abuela no contaba, ya que estaba un poco enferma y no iba a entender nada de lo que pasaría .

Si..creo que tienes razón… Bueno solo espero que te guste ellugar. Que comprendas lo bonito que es. Bueno,ya me voy Kagome, despídeme de la abuela, Cuidate!. – Al decir esto, se fue por la puerta, yendo al auto muyrapidamente. Kagome ni siquiera alcanzo a despedirse.

Menos mal que ya se fue!- Dijo cerrando la puerta. – Ahora miunico objetivo es Inuyasha- Decia murmurando- debo ser lo mas coqueta! Debe darse cuenta de que existo!

Kagome iba hacia la pieza dela abuela, cruzando el antiguo pasillo de la pequeña casa. Lo único que lo adornaba eran dos pinturas de paisaje. Uno en cada pared.

Kagome abrió la puerta de madera para ingresar a la pieza.

-Permiso…- Dijo la morena.

- Claro! Adelante!- Le dijo Inuyasha con una sonrisa.

La abuela de Kagome, no parecía estar bien. Estaba recostada en la cama, con un paño mojado en su frente. Probablemente por la fiebre. Se le veía que estaba blanca como un muerto, y su respiración era entrecortada. Le costaba mucho respirar. Tambien se notaba que había perdido peso. Estaba muy delgada. Estaba con los ojos cerrados. Realmente se veía muy mal .

Eso a Kagome le sorprendió, porque supuestamente sólo era un resfriado, y nada más.

Inuyasha noto la inspección de Kagome en su abuela. Y notó su expresión.

-Hace unos días se puso muy mal. Las pocas veces que esta conciente, me ha pedido de que no le cuente a nadie su estado. Debo decir que es sólo un resfrio. No quiere que la gente del pueblo se entere.-Dijo Inuyasha con tristeza.

-Pero eso note debe importar! Hay que llevarla a un hospital sí o sí!- Dijo Kagome alarmada, tratando de no gritar.

-los hospitales de aquí son bastante malos. Y siemrpe están llenos. Probablemente, agarre otra infección ahí.

-Pero entonces vamos a uno de la ciudad!. .Kagome no podía creer que aun no se les haya ocurrido esa idea.

- Ya intentamos hacerlo. Pero cuando despierta, no se de donde saca la enregia pero se pone histérica diciendoque nadie la sacara de se casa. Entonces todos se percatarían de su estado. Además, si se va a un hospital, le quitaran esta casa, porque es arrendada y no hay nadie que le pueda pagar el arriendo. – Dijo Inuyasha con tristeza. – Y tampoco permitirá que un doctor venga a su casa. Piensa que es el arrendatario y que se la quiera quitar. Ha alucinado mucho estos días.

Kagome se puso muy triste. Ella quería mucho a su abuela. Tampoco quería llamar a su madre. No la quería preocupar mas, ya que tenia bastantes problemas en la ciudad.

Por favor, te pido absoluta discreción – Le rogo Inuyasha

SI, note preocupes. Entonces, parece que mi abuela confía bastante en ti.- Le dijo un poco curiosa Kagome.

Ah, si. Ella me cuidaba de pequeño. Y como yo no tuve abuela, ella lo fue para mi . Y yo creo que soy como su nieto. – Dijo Inuyasha con una sonrisa triste .

Te entiendo.- Kagome aun no creía que su abuela estuviera así.

Bueno, creo que la debemos dejar dormir . Ha estado muy cansada.- Le sugirió Inuyasha

- OK. –Le dijo Kagome

Los dos fueron al comedor.

"Esta es mi oportunidad!" Penso Kagome.

Y dime Inuyasha…cuantos años tienes?- Le pregunto muy coqueta Kagome

18 y tu?

17. Nos llevamos por poco!.- Le dijo muy sonriente Kagome.

Y te gusta el campo?- Le pregunto curioso Inuyasha

- Claro que me gusta el campo! A quien no? Me encanta el pasto,los insectos, las vacas. – Le dijo con una sonrisa- (Kagome si que sabe mentir!)

- Ah! Que bién!- Eso le sorprendió un poco a Inuyasha.-Pense que te gustaba la ciudad, los centros comerciales, la ropa, por cómo te vistes….menos mal que no eres así! – Le djo inocentemente Inuyasha

Kagome estaba vestida con unos pitillos, con unas botas negras de taco, con una polera escotada rosada. El pelo lo llevaba suelto. Traia puestos aros colgantes. Andaba con lentes de Sol y con brillo en los labios. Y también con una cartera. Nada comparado de cómo iba Inuyasha: Con uno bluejeans gastados, unas sandalias café y una polera gris suelta.

Solo me gusta vestirme asi..pero prefiero el campo- Le decía Kagome con una risita nerviosa.

Qué bien!- Realmente, Inuyasha era muy inocente.

Hubo un silencio incómodo.

-Puedes sacarte los lentes?- Pidió Inuyasha con amabilidad.- Así puedo ver cómo son tus ojos.

- oh! Claro!- Le dijo Kagome. Al sacárselos, Inuyasha como que se quedo sin habla.

- Y bién?- Pregunto Kagome. " Debo ser lo mas coqueta posible!!" Pensaba.

-ee…-Inuyasha se acalaro la garganta.- creo que tus ojos son muy hermosos. Eres muy bella.- Le dijo con toda sinceridad inuyasha .

- gracias!- Kagome se puso muy feliz por el cumplido.- Creo que tu también tienes unos ojos hermosos!.

- Eee.. gracias-Le dijo unpoco vacilante Inuyasha.

- Quieres ir a dar un paseo?-Le pregunto de repente Kagome.

- claro!- Acepto sonriente Inuyasha

Salieron de la casa. Comenzaron a caminar por el camino de tierra que había.

Inuyasha le iba diciendo todos los nombres de las plantas y arboles que se encontraban ahí.

Sorprendentemente, Kagome no lo encontraba para nada aburrido. Sentía que con cada palabra que decía Inuyasha se derretía ante el. También sentía unas mariposas en el estomago que nunca antes había sentido.

De repente, había una roca que Kagome no alcanzo a ver, así que se tropezó . Inuyasha la alcanzo a tomar antes de que se cayera.

Gracias….- Kagome no puedo completar la frase. Al ver esos hermosos ojos dorados, se quedo como hipnotizada. Inuyasha también la veía de la misma manera.

Se quedaron asi por unos segundos. Inuyasha sin soltarla, Kagome comenzó a acercarse lentamente hacia la cara de él. Y él también hacia lo mismo!

Con los dos acercando sus caras, la distancia era más corta.

Los dos ya estaban por llegar a los labios del otro….no faltaba nada! Kagome ya podía sentir el aliento embriagante de Inuyasha. El también sintiendo el aliento de Kagome.

Ya estaban por tocar sus labios . Los labios se estaban rozando! cuando…

-AAAAAAH!! – grita de repente Kagome horrorizada

* * *

**Que habra vistoKagome para que reaccionara asi?**

**Espero ke les haya gustado el cap!!! Dejen reviews!! y gracias a SHANG YANG por los consejos! n.n!**


	3. Mentirosa, mentirosa

Gracias….- Kagome no puedo completar la frase. Al ver esos hermosos ojos dorados, se quedo como hipnotizada. Inuyasha también la veía de la misma manera.

Se quedaron asi por unos segundos. Inuyasha sin soltarla, Kagome comenzó a acercarse lentamente hacia la cara de él. Y él también hacia lo mismo!

Con los dos acercando sus caras, la distancia era más corta.

Los dos ya estaban por llegar a los labios del otro….no faltaba nada! Kagome ya podía sentir el aliento embriagante de Inuyasha. El también sintiendo el aliento de Kagome.

Ya estaban por tocar sus labios . Los labios se estaban rozando! cuando…

-AAAAAAH!! – grita de repente Kagome horrorizada

:::::::::::::::

- Qué pasó!!! – grito asustado y preocupado Inuyasha

_AAAAAAAH!-seguia gritando Kagome, mas bien chillaba , y comenzaba a correr por todos lados . Y también movía las manos para todos lados.

Kagome que te pasa!!! – Inuyasha la iba a agarrar de los brazos, pero no alcanzó. Inuyasha estaba muy preocupado.

Inuyasha que no lo ves???!!!- Le chillaba Kagome mientras que aun corria dando círculos .

Pero Kagome dime que te pasa!!! No veo nada!!! – Inuyasha miraba para todos lados, pero no veía nada. Hasta se reviso el mismo para ver si era él, el causante de los gritos de Kagome.

Inuyasha por fin logró atraparla . La agarro bien firme los brazos. Kagome ya no chillaba. Murmaraba cosas ininteligibles.

POV KAGOME

_Flash back …_

_Inuyasha era sorprendentemente atractivo . Su voz, su cuerpo , su cara …todo de el es hermoso!!!_

_Mientras caminábamos, Inuyasha me iba diciendo los nombres de las plantas que había. Era increíble, perono me estaba aburriendo para nada . Todas las cosas que decía él, para mi era lo mas interestante del mundo._

_Íbamos caminando, y sin darme cuenta me tropiezo con una piedra. Afortunadamente, mi hermoso dios me tomo en sus brazos para impedir que me estampara contra el suelo. Me dio un pocode vergüenza, asi que mire para abajo. Miro mis botas y me doy cuenta que una se pelo en la punta a causa del golpe con la piedra. No alcanze ni a pensar , porque mire a los ojos de Inuyasha. Se me olvido todo . Como que me quede hipnotizada con esos hermsos ojos dorados. De repente, sin decir nada, nos acercamos más y más. Casi tocando nuestros labios. Faltaba muy poco!!!!. Pero de pronto, una vocecita dentro de mi , me acordó de mi bota. No se que me paso, pero se me olvido Inuyasha y mi bota era mas importante. Se había pelado!!!!! Eran mis botas favoritas!! Y una de ellas estaba arruinada!!! No!!! Noo!! Eran de cuero autentico!!! Costaron una fortuna!!! Y mas encima estaban con barro!!! Nooo!!! _

_Fin flash back…._

Inuyasha tenia tomada a Kagome, haciéndola reaccionar.

-Kagome!!Kagome!!! despierta!!!. Inuyasha la sacudía. Pero Kagome no parecía darse cuenta de la presencia de Inuyasha .

- Mis botas….- Kagome miraba a los ojos de Inuyasha, pero miraba atraves de ellos.- Mis hermosas botas- Decia farfullando.

- Que??- Inuyasha no comprendía. A si que miro las botas de inuyasha y se percato que una tenia una diminuta peladura en la bota derecha. Pero pensó que ese no era el problema.

"no creo que se haya puesto histérica con eso…" Pensaba el ojidorado.

Kagome porfin de dió cuenta de la presencia de Inuyasha.

Inuyasha….Mis botas…Estan…Arruinadas…- Kagome le decia todo eso con un tono de vos como si se hubiese muerto alguien. – Esa maldita piedra..

Inuyasha se dio cuenta de que se refería a esa peladura.

Kagome…me vas a decir que te pusiste histérica e hiciste todo ese estúpido show por una estúpida peladura en tu estúpida bota??- Inuyasha se había enojado, lo mas que odiaba era la gente materialista, mas encima estaban en un momento muy lindo, casi dándose un beso. –Kagome, no puedo creer que te hayas puesto así por una bota!

- Pero Inuyasha, esas botas eran una de las mejores que hay!!! Ademas, ocstaron una fortuna!! Y son de cuero autentico!!!.

Kagome comenzó a caminar hacia todos lados. Inuyasha estaba indignado.

Me vas a decir que en tus pies tienes algún pobre animal!!!!- Le dijo Inuyasha a Kagome.

Supongo….-Kagome lo decia con indiferencia

Lo siento, pero yo me voy – Inuyasha era un hombre que amaba los animales. Y odiaba la gente que usaba animales muertos en sus cuerpos. Comenzo a caminar a su casa, que etsaba al lado de la casa de la abuela de Kagome.

Kagome por fin se dio cuenta del estado de Inuyasha.

Inuyasha! Espera!!! – Kagome comenzó a correr para poder alcanzarlo.- Era una broma!!

Inuyasha al escuchar esto, se dio vuelta para mirar a Kagome

_-¿Como que una broma?-

Veras …Inuyasha, ese iba a ser mi primer beso..y me pese muy nerviosa..por eso grite..y pensaba que si te decia la verdad, te ibas a burlar de mi…y es cuero sintetico…- Kagome bajo la vista, simulando estar avergonzada. Si que mentia bien!!!

Era verdad que ese iba a ser su primer beso, pero para nada le ponía nerviosa. Solo necesitaba una escusa para que Inuyasha no se enojara.

Inuyasha, inocente que era, le creyó.

-oh- Inuyasha le puso una sonrisa muy acogedora- Te entiendo. No te preocuoes. Y para otra vez, no dudes en decirme lo que piensas, no necesitas mentirme. Nunca me reiría de ti. – Inuyasha si que era incrédulo.

Kagome, por suparte, estaba aliviada. Pero esperen..el dijo "para otra vez" osea, que iba a ver otra vez!!! Kagome tendría la oportunidad de besar esos hermosos labios.

Gracias Inuyasha por ser tan comprensivo….- Kagome mentia muy bien.

Inuyasha solo le sonrió

. Bueno, ya vámonos que se hace tarde. Vamos a ver a tu abuela.

Ok.- Kagome le toma la mano a Inuyasha y se van los dos a la casa de la abuela de ella.


End file.
